Assassin of Dawn
| color = Blue | birthplace = England | birthday = Unknown | gender = Female | height = 154 cm | weight = 52 kg | alignment = Chaotic - Good | affiliation = Master | previous affiliation = Herself | partner = Saber of Red | profession = Professional killer | previous profession = | base of operations = Trifas, Romania | master = Leo Solaris | command seal = | class skills = EX A | personal skills = Riding B Mana Burst (Azure) A++ Instinct A Charisma A- | authorities = | phantasm = Carnwennan |tblColour = #008B8B |textColour = #6495ED }} is an Assassin-class Servant summoned into the Dawn Faction by Leo Solaris in the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War conflict of Fate/Providence. Profile Identity Assassin's True Name is of , the king of Camelot and leader of the Knights of the Round Table. She wields the , her holy dagger, rumored to render her completely invisible. Appearance Assassin's appearance is said to be composed of "rough and sporty garments unseemly for Servants." Her blue muffler is a symbol of courage, and her cap is used to hide her identity and , although it sticks out of the cap. Assassin also has no armor, unlike her and counterparts. Instead, her battle armor consists of denim jeans and a blue hoodie that hides both her cap and ahoge. She needs this free space so that she can move around quickly Personality Assassin's personality is easygoing. She gets along well with her Masters, swearing allegiance to them upon her summoning. A weird aspect of her personality is that she is overly protective of her Master. She usually would threaten other ladies if they tried to make a move on her Master. In this way, Assassin is very possessive. Relationships ;Leo Solaris :She treats Leo as a cute little brother with powerful Mystic Eyes. She also is extremely protective of him because of her unconscious feelings of love for him. ;Jason Solaris :Although she finds him annoying, it's mostly his Servant that ticks her off. Only Leo's words prevents her from hurting him even though they're on the same side. Role Fate/Providence Upon arriving at the Chateau de Santa Maria, Leo Solaris immediately asked to be led to the kitchen. Leo has excellent cooking skills even at the age of 13. Cooking is all that he had been doing for a long time ever since he and his younger siblings were orphaned at age 5 and 4, respectively. Upon arriving, Leo encounters a teenage [Emiya (Fate/Prototype)|Shirou Emiya]] cooking. Leo respectfully challenges Shirou to a cook-off. More when Providence starts Abilities Assassin is a weird abomination of her normal forms. For example, her skill is only a C++ rank, a rank lower than her normal Saber form. It still is quite effective in letting her ride almost all motorized vehicles, though. Assassin has an A-ranked which coupled with her Noble Phantasm, makes her unable to be tracked. She could even use her Noble Phantasm when she's not physically present. Assassin has extremely honed that have gotten her through many battles, allowing her to instantly identify "the best personal course of action" during combat. It is a heightened sixth sense that is innate unlike something that can be gained by anyone through hard work like , and it is essentially in the realm of predicting the future as a form of precognition due to having been strengthened by a degree from the specialty of the Saber class although this does not apply to Assassin as she is not of the Saber class. Assassin also has an A-ranked . It infuses and accumulates magical energy into her weapon and body, momentarily injecting an arbitrary vector that allows for an exceptional boost of her abilities by instantaneously releasing the magical energy to reinforce herself. It can be called a jet blast of magical energy to increase her movements in close combat, and executing large-scale body reinforcement through Mana Burst is only possible with her immense magical power. It would allow for even a stick to become a weapon of great power at her rank, but normal weapons without strong divine protection will not be able to endure the magical energy-fueled attack and will be destroyed with one blow. Her power increases with her available energy, so she can gain a boost in power and speed six times the energy used her armor should she convert the cost for it into her Mana Burst. Trivia *Artoria's appearance is that of Violet Evergarden from the .